pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Lion
Lion is a magical pink lion befriended by Steven that occasionally assists the Crystal Gems. Once a normal lion (presumably owned by Rose Quartz in the Desert hundreds of years ago), Lion eventually died through unknown means. Rose Quartz was able to resurrect Lion through her healing powers, giving Lion pink fur and magical abilities. After being entrusted with many of Rose's belongings, Lion roamed the Desert alone following Rose's departure until eventually being found by Steven. Lion's mane contains a pocket dimension that houses many of Rose's belongings (and, formerly, Bismuth's bubbled gemstone). The pocket dimension can be accessed from multiple entrances, such as the one within Lars Barriga's hair. Appearance Lion has round ears, pink fur, black eyes, a soft light pink star-shaped mane, and a dark brownish-magenta heart-shaped nose. When Lion uses his magical abilities, his eyes and mane emit a white glow. There is a tuft of soft pink fur at the end of his thin tail. Personality Lion is an enigmatic creature whose sentience and sapience is somewhat questionable. However, he seems to act like a typical house cat, doing things like chasing butterflies in "Rose's Scabbard" and snapping at the dragonfly-like lights created by Sardonyx in "Cry for Help". Much like a normal animal, he rarely changes his expression and for the most part, he is quiet and docile. Though he is considered a "pet" for Steven, Lion looks after himself and often sees to his own activities. While Lion does not seem to acknowledge Steven most of the time, he does appear to understand Steven to a certain extent, responding whenever Steven needs him in mysterious ways. "Lion 2: The Movie" shows this understanding when he takes him and Connie to Rose's Secret Armory after Steven remarks how Lion is not "trained very well", and in "Lion 3: Straight to Video", Lion nearly smothers Steven's face to show him the dimension in his mane when Steven said he wanted to know more about his mother. However, in "Dewey Wins", after Connie asks Lion to take her home after frustratingly giving up trying to make Steven understand how much he hurt her by surrendering to Homeworld, Lion shoots Steven a disapproving glare before leaving with her, showing that he shares her anger at Steven over his surrender, as well as him treating the situation as nothing, and ignoring her feelings about it. Lion stays with Connie over the next few weeks afterwards, presumably to give her comfort and companionship during her and Steven's estrangement, as well as teach Steven a hard lesson over his taking her and his other loved ones for granted; Connie later rides him over to Steven's house to try and work things out in person after failing to do so over the phone, only to discover that he had left on vacation. In "Kevin Party", Lion returns along with Connie, bringing her to Kevin's party, and following her and Steven's reconciliation, forgives him as well, and by "Lars of the Stars", he shown to once again be under Steven's care and on good terms with him. In "Can't Go Back", Lion demonstrates his caring and protectiveness of Steven's well being when he stops him from blindly running after Lapis after she opens the base's doors, and then nuzzles him in comfort when he ultimately fails to stop her from leaving. In "Reunited", Lion attend the Ruby-Sapphire wedding and participates in the battle against the Diamonds with the other Crystal Gems. Abilities *Concussive Roar: Lion has a loud, powerful roar that sends pink rings to knock down/destroy structures. Examples include knocking down multiple sand constructs in "Steven's Lion", pushing the remains of the Gem Warship in "Jail Break", and trying to defeat Lapis' water clone of Steven in "Ocean Gem". In "Crack the Whip", his roar sends the Snow Monster flying. *Dimensiokinesis: Lion can manipulate dimensions with relative ease. **Portal Creation and Manipulation: Lion's roar can also open up pink portals, connecting two non-adjacent areas. "Lion 2: The Movie" first shows this when he takes Steven and Connie to Rose's Secret Armory, and additionally when going to the Gem Communication Hub in "Cry for Help". He also uses this ability to bring Connie and Steven to the Maheswaran residence in "Nightmare Hospital" and when Lion, with Connie on his back, rescue Steven in "Ocean Gem". Lion also uses this power to find and bring Steven to Pearl in "Rose's Scabbard". Lion can create portals that help him cover enormous distances as shown in "It Could've Been Great" when he creates a portal from Earth to the Moon in mere seconds. This does leave him fatigued afterward, possibly due to carrying Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl on his back and Steven and Peridot in his mane while traversing the portal ***Super Warp: Once inside his portal, Lion can create multiple portals that cause him to accelerate with each pass on an individual portal. This trick is likely done to increase speed and distance traveled, as seen in the episode "It Could've Been Great". **Pocket Dimension: Like Pearl, Lion has a pocket dimension that is currently only accessible through his mane as well as Lars' hair after his resurrection. This dimension is a vast pink savannah that now includes two grassy hills, one with an acacia tree and another with a tree resembling an oak. As shown in "Lars' Head," Steven (and presumably others) can travel through one entrance and exit through the other. ***Dimensional Storage: Rose stored some of her most cherished and important belongings inside of Lion's mane for safe keeping. These include a variety of items, such as her sword, a photo, and videotape of her and Greg, a treasure chest, the Mr. Universe Shirt Greg gave her when they first met, a tattered flag with Rose's symbol, and formerly Bismuth's gem. It also contains some of Steven's belongings such as his bike, helmet, some magic trick paraphernalia, soda, and probably much more. Thus far, Steven is the only one who can directly access Lion's dimension, as we see when Pearl touched Lion's mane with little success. *Supernatural Stamina: Lion has incredible stamina, as shown in "Ocean Gem" where Lion kept pace with Greg's Van for an entire day while carrying Steven and Connie. He also demonstrates the capability to leap far distances. However, his stamina does have limits, as in "Cry for Help" when after carrying all three Crystal Gems with Steven in his pocket dimension, he shows signs of fatigue. "It Could've Been Great" further shows this limitation since the strain Lion feels is directly proportional to the distance traveled; making a portal from the Earth to the moon was enough to make him collapse and breathe heavily. *Water-Walking: Lion can walk on water, as seen in "Lion 2: The Movie" when he takes Steven and Connie to Rose's Secret Armory. He shares this ability with Lapis Lazuli, Opal, and Pearl. Role in the Series (TBA) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Punch Time Exploders Category:Battle Crashers Category:Crystal Gems